Atardecer
by Lyzbeth92
Summary: Para mi eso de los dones especiales era algo nuevo… hace poco descubrí que podía ver auras pero para mi mala suerte tengo de que lidiar con un pervertido seductor lector de mentes…
1. El color de las auras

**Atardecer**

**Capitulo 1: El color de las**** auras**

**POV-MAKA**

"_Corría por los pasillos de la escuela, era tarde muy tarde pronto oscurecería ¡rayos! Papá se enfadara otra vez no debí quedarme tanto tiempo en clase de música. _

_Di vuelta a la derecha del pasillo cuando tope con alguien y caí al suelo._

_-Auch – exclame con una mano __en la cabeza_

_-¿Estas bien? – me dijo el desconocido ofreciéndome su mano _

_-Si, lo siento no estaba poniendo atención al camino – confesé, tomando su mano apoyándome para ponerme de pie. _

_Entonces fue cuando lo vi de cerca; sus cabellos eran tan blancos como la nieve y sus ojos tenían un curioso color escarlata… que extraño puedo ver como a su alrededor emanan una mezcla de colores_

_-Ten mas cuido la próxima vez…"_

…

-Maka, despierta – susurraba una suave voz amablemente, abrí lentamente mis ojos solo para encontrarme con la misma mirada carmesí de mi sueño

-So…ul – murmure para luego incorporarme con brusquedad, Soul estaba recostado a mi lado con el codo apoyado en la cama y a su vez su mano sostenía su cabeza mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mis rubios cabellos manteniendo esa burlona sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Soul que rayos haces en mi habitación! – grite aventándole una almohada que lo tiro de la cama

-Auch… - se quejo con las manos en la cabeza -¡¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Estas loca!

-Eres un idiota pervertido ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije claramente molesta

-Yo solo vine a despertarte – se defendió

-Maka pasa algo oigo gritos – la voz de mi padre hablo por el otro lado de la puerta

-Todo esta bien papá es solo que soñé que un pervertido entraba a mi habitación – dije lanzándole una mirada asesina a peliblanco

-Esta bien, pero ya deja de soñar y prepárate pera la escuela – y dicho esto escuche sus pasos alejarse

-Es la última vez que paso por ti para ir a la escuela – amenazo

-No podrías hacerlo como las personas normales y entra por la puerta

-¿Qué tiene de malo entrar por la ventana? – dijo el muy crédulo

-Vete, tengo que vestirme – dije saliendo de las sabanas

-No te preocupes – cruzo las piernas y se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca – no es la primera vez que veo a una mujer desnuda, además no creo que haya mucho que apreciar – sonrío burlonamente, una aura maligna se formo alrededor mío

-¡DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! – tome el libro mas grande que encontré en ese momento lanzándoselo justo en medio de los ojos con tanta fuerza que Soul salio disparado por la ventana

Respire hondo tratando de bajar mi enfado… la verdad es que no era de mañana eran como las 5:00 de la tarde ¿Por qué voy a prepararme para la escuela a estas horas? Bueno la razón es porque soy del turno nocturno desde algunos meses cuando descubrí una inusual habilidad en mi: puedo ver el aura de las personas, también puedo sentirlas y usar la mía en defensa propia pero eso es muy cansado mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a ello por lo que termino muy agotada y me quedo dormida en ocasiones sin darme cuenta como hoy se suponía que terminaría de leer el libro para regresarlo a la biblioteca.

Termine de vestirme para bajar a comer algo, después me despedí de papá parece que el regresaría a la oficina dejo algunos asuntos pendientes. En fin salí de casa camine unos cuantos metros cuando sentí el aura de Soul detrás mío no se como le hacia pero siempre salía de la nada.

-Ya no estés enfadada no vuelvo a entrar así a tu cuarto ¿esta bien?

-No te creo ¬¬

-Entonces no me interesa –bufo molesto guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

Lo mire de reojo su aura se tornaba de un color marrón lo que indicaba que estaba molesto conmigo, lo ignore después de todo el es el culpable. Continuamos caminando en silencio, Soul podía ser muy atractivo y popular pero era un idiota y un pervertido seductor.

-Así que son todo un don Juan – dijo leyendo mis pensamientos, esa es una de sus habilidades leer las mentes

-No entres en mi cabeza – le dije bloqueando mis pensamientos.

Entonces de repente Soul me acorralo contra la pared por la que pasábamos

-Porque no admites que te gusto – me susurro al oído seductoramente causándome escalofríos

-Porque no es verdad – le conteste – déjate de juegos Soul yo no voy a caer rendida a tus encantos – le dije totalmente convencida, él frunció el ceño claramente se notaba que trataba de entrar a mis pensamientos

-¿Ya terminaste? No deberías esforzarte tanto te dolerá la cabeza – me burle. Él me soltó frustrado

-Eres la única que puede bloquearme – murmuro entre dientes

-No lo hago del todo, es muy cansado tener que usar mi propia aura como escudo todo el tiempo

-Andando – dijo adelantándose yo lo seguí

-"¿Eso te molesta mucho? No poder leerme cada que tu lo deseas" – le pregunte mentalmente en ocasiones era divertido molestarlo con el pensamiento

-No voy a negar que me desespera no poder hacerlo, debe de ser porque desde siempre he sabido lo que piensa la gente y de repente llegas tu – me miro de soslayo

-Ya veo – dije - ¿Desde cuando puedes leer mentes?

-Desde muy pequeño – confeso – que pasa ¿de repente te interesas en mí?

-Solo era curiosidad dije encogiéndome en hombros.

Para mi eso de los dones especiales era algo relativamente nuevo hace pocos meses que me transfirieron al turno nocturno donde todos en la clase tienen una habilidad especial. Soul fue quien me llevo ante Shinigami-sama quien de inmediato acepto el cambio y me puso para mi mala suerte de guardaespaldas al señor lector de mentes todas las chicas me persiguen porque soy genial, al principio me negué pero debido a mis constantes desmayos no tuve mas opción que aceptar…

Llegamos a la escuela Shibusen cuando el atardecer se aproximaba, me gustaba mas estar en el turno matutino pero creo que te acostumbras a ir de clases en la noche.

En la entrada estaba Black Star el tiene una gran fuerza física es sorprendente puede cargar cosas muy pesadas y romper rocas con la cabeza, su aura siempre era de un azul muy brillante mezclado con plateado. A su lado la chica nueva a quien le corresponde cuidar que entro poco después que yo Tsubaki ella es muy amable y tranquila su aura siempre es de un color rojo mezclado con amarillo y violeta ella tiene la habilidad de curación puede sanar casi cualquier herida mortal y al igual que yo apenas esta averiguando hasta donde le permite su poder llegar.

-Bueno días Maka, buenos días Soul – saludo sonriente Tsubaki yo le devolví el saludo al igual que mi compañero

-Soul, viejo ¿donde estabas? ¡Te perdiste de una de mis heroicas demostraciones! – hablo el "gran" Black Star tan enérgico como siempre

-Si bueno lo que pasa es que cierta persona se tardo mucho en arreglarse – dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina. Yo simplemente voltee la cabeza con los cachetes inflados mientras Tsubaki reía bajo

-Vamos de una vez al salón – nos dijo con una de esas calidas sonrisas

…

Las clases transcurrian normalmente mientras yo me sentía cada vez mas cansada ¿será por tener puesta mi aura como escudo?

Apoye mis codos sobre el banco sosteniendo mi rostro, me tome la libertad de distraerme un poco viendo por la ventana como el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y como la sonriente luna brillaba en lo alto… de pronto un punto de luz moviéndose llamo mi atención ¿una estrella? No… eso era… ¿un aura? Tonalidades grises y negras emanaban de ese cuerpo eso es… mis ojos de abrieron de golpe ¡¿una bruja?

En ese preciso instante un fuerte estruendo resonó por todo el salón, alarmando a todos los presentes…

….

**¿Review?****...**


	2. Las palabras de una Bruja

Hooooola!...

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer por sus reviews que aunque poquitos me llenan de animo para seguir…

A **Nekonobody**: en verdad muchas gracias por dejar review espero que te guste el capitulo, **AleziiTha**: tu review me encanto :D y lo de si Soul conquistara a Maka… mmm… quien sabe pueden pasar muchas cosas que no diré para no arruinarte la historia jejeje, **lilith Shiro**: gracias por tu review y pues aquí esta la continuación espero que sea de tu agrado :), **Cherry Baudelaire**: gracias por lo de excelente escritora hiciste que se subiera el animo xD también gracias por tu review y espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo ;)

**Vale-Alice:** perdón por dejarte con la intriga jejeje pero aquí esta la continuación para que veas lo que pasa ;) muchas gracias por tu review, **anonima676**: gracias a ti también por tu review y espero te guste el capitulo :) **Agrias-chan**: que bueno que te gustara mi intento de historia xD espero que también te guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por tu review :D

Bueno ya no los entretengo mas así que a leer!... Ni sin antes recordarme a mi misma y a los demás lectores que Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u y nunca me pertenecerá T-T… ahora si el capitulo:

**Atardecer**

**Capitulo 2: "Las palabras de una ****Bruja"**

….

En ese preciso instante un fuerte estruendo resonó por todo el salón, alarmando a todos los presentes…

-¡Calma! –Replico el profesor Stein – he dicho que guarden la calma – enfatizo la ultima palabra alzando las manos las cuales fue bajando manipulando nuestros cuerpo dejándonos prácticamente pegados al asiento. Esa era su habilidad manipular personas y objetos a su antojo.

Una vez que los murmullos bajaron el profesor hablo de nuevo:

-Ahora no tengo la menor idea de lo que pueda estar pasando, iré a investigar Kim – se dirigió a la chica de cabellos rosa – cuando salga crea un escudo que proteja el salón de cualquier ataque

-Entendido – asintió seria

-Los demás no salgan –lanzo una seria mirada que causo que se me helara el alma

-Profesor yo… -comencé a decir

-¡Dije que se quedan! – y dicho esto salio del salón inmediatamente Kim izo unos movimientos con las manos levantando una barrera casi invisible. Esa es su habilidad especial crear escudos que no solo la protegen a ella si no también a los demás

-Viste algo verdad Maka – hablo Soul a mis espaldas yo me gire hacia él

-Si, ¿tu no? – negó con la cabeza

-Solo alcance a leer en tus pensamientos – Su semblante se torno serio -una bruja

-¡Una Buja! –grito Black Star llegando a nosotros se un salto, el pánico de las personas que lo escucharon estallo en murmullos de preocupación y especulaciones.

Soul lo tomo bruscamente agazapándose

-¡Estas loco! ¡Quieres a alarmar a todos aquí! – le susurro

-Ok, ok me callo – dijo el peliazul resignado cruzando los brazos contra su pecho

-Maka-Chan ¿Estas segura? – me pregunto Tsubaki al acercarse, yo asentí. Cerré los ojos concentrándome podía sentir a mi alrededor las inquietas y preocupantes auras de mis compañeros… cuando no muy lejos el aura de la bruja rondaba por los pasillos

-Esta muy cerca – entonces me concentre aun mas en su localización, abrí los ojos de golpe girándome en dirección a la puerta – ¡Ella esta aquí!

Otro estruendo rompió la pared sin embargo gracias a la barrera de Kim los escombros no nos llegaron.

Frente a nosotros una chica de cabellos plateados montada sobre un especie de renacuajo negro nos pasaba lista con la mirada rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en mi, puede verla sonreír, justo cuando un chico de negros cabellos y tres rayas horizontales en la cabeza la tiro de extraño renacuajo con una patada. La bruja cayo al suelo para después tratar de incorporase, paso su brazo limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca

-Nada mal para el hijo de Shinigami – murmuro poniéndose de pie en un salto.

Kid frunció el ceño izo unos movimientos con las manos al parecer trataba de manipularla con lo había hecho el profesor con nosotros no es que el y Kid tengan la misma habilidad es solo que Kid puede copiar cualquier otro don con solo tocar a las personas. Sin embargo este no tenía efecto alguno en la chica quien negó alzando su dedo índice

-Eso no te funcionara Shinigami-sama, he bloqueado tu don con mi magia – sonrío satisfecha – no podrás siquiera convocar tus armas – El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bruja había desaparecido para reaparecer detrás de él con una bomba negra en las manos la cual dejo caer

-¡KID! –gritaron a unisonido impotentes Soul y Black Star este ultimo golpeo la barrera fuertemente

La bomba estallo al contacto con el suelo como era de esperarse la bruja de los ojos azul oscuro desapareció en otro parpadeo mientras Kid era lanzando contra el muro con fuerza quedando cayendo inconsciente

-¡Kim déjanos salir! – Grito el albino

-Pero el profesor dijo…

-¡Te ordeno que nos dejes salir si no quieres que te golpee! – la interrumpió un furioso Black Star.

Kim dudo un poco pero finalmente quito la barrera la cual tan pronto salimos levanto.

Tsubaki y yo corrimos a ayudar a Kid su aura tenia un color amarillo pálido

-Rápido Tsubaki – Mi compañera asintió seria extendió sus manos sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro de ellas destilo una luz azul celeste que inmediatamente curo las heridas del chico dejando solo la sangre en su ropa negra como evidencia de las mismas.

-¿Ya esta mejor? –cuestiono Black Star quien junto con Soul nos cuidaban las espaldas

-Maka, ¿Sientes algo? – me pregunto por encima del hombro

-Su presencia es muy tenue – recorrí la destartala habitación con la mirada, cuando destellos grises llamaron mi atención

-Así que puedes veme – Su voz resonó proveniente de aquella aura oscura, sin embargo yo era la única que lo supo todos los demás volteaban a su alrededor buscando la fuente

-"Soul – lo llama mentalmente, el albino pronto me leyó, fijo su vista justo donde una invisible bruja se escondía, pude ver como alrededor de Soul su aura se tornaba de un rojo intenso.

Junto sus manos en un aplauso para después golpear el suelo un extraño símbolo se formo en este destellando luz blanca de donde salio una guaraña negra con el filo rojo. Soul la blandió hacia el frente de esta surgió una onda expancida que arraso todo a su paso

-¡AHHHH! – Un grito de dolor resonó, lo que causo que el campo invisible de la bruja desapareciera la cual contenía el ataque de Soul cubriéndose con los brazos que comenzaban a sangrar

-Eso no es todo – Grito enérgico Black Star quien saltaba sobre ella listo para darle un buen golpe

La chica extendió los brazo expandiendo una potente ráfaga de viento lo que hizo que Black Star saliera volando junto con el ataque de Soul este estaba listo para recibirlo, Tsubaki me miro asustada cubriendo el inconsciente cuerpo de Kid inmediatamente me puse de pie

-¡Ni lo pienses! – me reprimió Soul, lo ignore expandí mi propia aura lo suficiente para desviar su dirección lo que provoco una nueva explosión la cual hizo hueco en otra pared del salón. Caí exhausta de rodillas al suelo

-¡Maka! – Soul se aproximo hacia mi inclinándose mi respiración era agitada sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón

-"Estoy Bien"

De nueva cuenta el albino empuño su guaraña volviendo a atacar esta vez directamente, a pesar del semblante cansado la chica de plateados cabellos esquivaba a la perfección sus ataques pero sin regresar ninguno, observe su aura estaba pálida

Black Star no tardo mucho en aparecer con sus entrenados golpes de karate parecían inofensivos pero yo sabia bien que un solo golpe podría romperte todos los huesos.

Continuaron un momento mas así cuando la chica topo a sus espaldas con el muro, el filo de la guaraña de Soul se encontraba cerca de su cuello

-No tienes escapatoria – Ella se limito a sonreír

-¡¿Cuál es el chiste? – replico un furioso Black Star

-Mi misión esta completa – dijo triunfante

-¿Qué significa eso? – Cuestiono Soul

En un parpadeo la bruja desapareció y reapareció frente a mi, tenia la ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre. Se inclino quedando a mi altura

-Te encontré Maka Albarn, él te esta esperando – susurro en mi oído, dejándome helada

-¡Aléjate de ella! – grito a mis espaldas Tsubaki quien le lanzo una daga la cual esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

Justo cuando Soul y Black Star iban llegando dejo caer otra bomba esta vez de humo tosí al aspirarlo, se disipo rápidamente dejándome ver a mis amigos de pie con la respiración entrecortada

-Desapareció –oí susurrar molesto al peliazul

-Maka –me llamo Soul

Sin embargo mis ojos perdidos lo miraban sin mirar mientras las palabras de aquella desconocida resonaban en mi cabeza, me encontró eso quiere decir que ese "él" la mando a buscarme pero… ¿Quién es ese él?

Unos leves quejidos se oyeron detrás mío al parecer Kid comenzaba a despertar, Black Star corrió hacia el, Soul en cambio se inclino mirándome preocupado

-Tranquila – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías las cuales tenían un ligero temblor. Lo mire prestándole atención tenia un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla derecha por la cual sangraba fuera de eso parecía bien –No te preocupes por mi – Sonrío torcidamente evidentemente me leía pero esta vez no lo bloquee…

**POV-Soul **

La mente de Maka era una telaraña de pensamientos temerosos, estaba asustada lo que le dijo aquella maldita bruja, por un momento también me cuestione quien podría estar buscando a Maka y entrar así a Shibusen solo para saber donde estaba, sin embargo no era tiempo para pensar en ello lo importante era la chica que ojos verdes los cuales estaban desconcertados que tenia en frente.

Apreté sutilmente sus manos tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, el hilo de su angustiado pensar se fue perdiendo sus ojos se cerraron mientras perdía la conciencia la atrape entre mis brazos inconsciente

-¿Le paso algo a Maka-Chan? – me pregunto una alarmada Tsubaki

-No, solo esta dormida es normal se cuerpo aun no se acostumbra al cansancio de usar su don – le dije tranquilizándola

-Hey, viejo – me hablo Black Star con un semi inconsciente Kid a cuestas – lo llevare a la enfermería

-¿No será mejor llevar a Maka-Chan también?

-Descuida, la llevare a su casa, estará bien

….

Recosté a Maka cuidadosamente en su cama, como su quisquilloso padre no estaba me tome la libertad de entra por la puerta.

Me senté en el suelo cruzando las piernas, recargando mis brazos sobre el borde de su cama mirándola dormir seguí el impulso de acariciar una de sus mejillas

-So…ul –me llamo en un suspiro, reí ante eso Maka tenia la costumbre de hablar entre sueños, sentí curiosidad así que me adentre en sus sueños solo para topar con pared, chasquee la lengua molesto ¡Como era posible que hasta dormida me pudiera bloquear!

Suspire, en fin sabia que dormiría hasta tarde así que me puse de pie dispuesto a irme como era ya costumbre para mi saltaría "ilegalmente" por la ventana

-En… el desierto… - susurraba Maka dormida regrese a ella

-¿El desierto? – pregunte desconcertado ¿acaso no estaba soñando conmigo? No es que me halague que lo haga después de todo la mayoría de las chicas deben de soñar con un chico tan cool como yo

-El desierto… donde no ahí sombras – murmuro quedamente yo no entendía absolutamente nada, trate de entra en su mente esta vez alcance a distinguir unas luces que iban desde el plateado al negro ¿Así es como Maka ve las auras?

-Soul – volvió a nombrarme yo acaricie su mejilla.

Su pensar es volvió a lo que aquella bruja le dijo "…él te esta esperando" no tengo la menor idea de quien sea solo se que Maka es mi protegida y no voy a permitir que la lastimen.

….

**Bueno es todo por hoy… me despido ya que ando de contrabando por aquí xD Nos leeremos después Sayo! n.n **

**¿Review?...**


	3. La Bruja de las Sombras

**Hoooola! Mis queridos lectores… **

**Después de mucho tiempo regrese! :D yo se que es demaciado tarde feliz navidad y año nuevo xD **

**Bueno… aquí les traigo el cap 3 de mi historia espero y les guste. **

**Tambien quiero agradecer por los reviews n.n me llena de mucho animo para seguir :) **

**Antes de comenzar les recuerdo a todos y a mi misma u.u que Soul Eater no me pertenece y nunca sera mio . yo solo tome los personajes y cree una historia medio rara xD **

**Por cierto reviews contestados al final del cap… sin mas que decir los dejo leer: **

**Atardecer**

**Capitulo 3: ****La Bruja de las Sombras**

**POV-Soul **

Suspire profundamente alzando la mano para llamar a la puerta del Death Room

-Pase ~ - Hablo Shinigami-sama del otro lado de la puerta antes de que siquiera tocarla

-Me llamo Shinigami-sama –dije al entrar, mientras él estaba sentado tomando el té

-Hai, hai ~ Soul-Kun quiero hablar contigo sobre los resientes acontecimientos

-Se refiere a lo de la bruja

-Así es – asintió para darle después un sorbo a su té –Ah~ esta delicioso ¿no gustas?

-No, gracias

-Bien, se que tienes muchas dudas Soul-Kun y creo que deberías estar al pendiente de algunas cosas

-¿Qué clase de "cosas"? – pregunte serio

-Como te lo dije el día que te asigne a Maka-Chan para que fueras su guardián – dio otro sorbo a su té – Ella es la ultima de los Albarn

-Si, eso lo se –Dije algo desesperado - ¿Por eso la buscan?

-En parte si –dio un trago más a su té ¿Qué acaso nunca se lo terminaría? –Los Albarn eran una familia de poderosas personas con grandes dones –Comenzó a explicarme –Hace algunos años existió un portal, donde yacía el don de la inmortalidad.

-¿Que? – Pregunte perplejo – ¿como se supone que puede existir ese tipo de don? eso es imposible

-No lo es tanto –hablo una voz a mis espaldas

-Profesor Stein – dije sin voltear a verlo –me preguntaba cuando interferiría – no lo veía pero estoy seguro que una sádica sonrisa se curvo en sus labios a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo el olor a humo comenzó a molestarme –

-Cada vez su capacidad para leer pensamientos bloqueados es mas grande te felicito Soul – me dijo haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en mis labios

- ¿Como es eso posible? – le pregunte retomando el tema

-Simple, das tu alma a cambio de un cuerpo carente de emociones racionales o sentimiento humanos que sucumbe a los mas bajos deseos de la mente trastornada. Vivo de cierta manera – hablo con el cigarrillo en los labios

-Ya veo – dije pensativo con una mano sosteniendo mi barbilla nunca me había imaginado que eso fuera a ser posible -¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Maka? – vi lanzar una mirada angustiado del profesor a Shinigami-sama este alzo una de sus grandes manos blancos

-Descuida Stein, Soul-Kun puede guardar este secreto – después se dirigio a mi – solo los Albarn conocen la ubicación exacta del portal junto con la llave para abrirlo o para ser mar exactos solo la antigua sacerdotisa del legendario clan de los Albarn lo conoce, al parecer su alma yace en Maka-Chan

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Entonces por eso quieren a Maka? ¡Pero ella no sabe nada de esto! ¡Ni siquiera sabia de su don hasta hace poco! – exclame lleno de resentimiento no me importaba si querían abrir ese tal portal o si Maka era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa no dejare que la lastimen

–Eso es porque sus poderes fueron sellados –me dijo Shinigami-sama quedamente

-¿Sellados?

-Si –asintió – su madre sello su don cuando Maka era una niña después la dejo a cargo de su padre y ella se marcho lejos sabia que la buscarían pero si la encontraban no encontrarían nada de extraordinario en ella así que buscarían entonces a su madre con la idea equivocada de que ella era la sacerdotisa – dio por no se cuantas veces otro sorbo a la tacita de té

-¿Pero como…?- alcance a decir ante de que Shinigami-sama me interrumpiera

-Sin embargo, ella resulto ser una mejor lectora de auras que su madre ya que son el paso de los años logro romper el sello

-Talvez lo izo inconscientemente – agrego Stein. Shinigami dio otro sorbo al té el cual por fin se termino. – Tampoco sabemos que tan lejos valla su don – dijo mientras Shinigami volteaba la tacita asegurándose que ya no había liquido en esta, tomo la tetera pero al servirse encontró que ya no había nada en ella –Tampoco si su cuerpo resista

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Algo le pasara a Maka?

-Normalmente las personas con dones – comenzó a explicarme Shinigami volteando la tetera sacudiéndola esperando que algo saliera de esta – los manifiestan desde muy temprana edad por lo que el cuerpo de la persona se va condicionando, es decir, se acostumbra a soportar el esfuerzo físico y emocional que este conlleva – lanzo un largo suspiro al ver que definitivamente la tetera estaba vacía – tendremos que mandar a hacer mas~ – dijo resignado, una de sus estudiantes estaba en peligro y el se preocupaba por el té una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente

-Pero en el caso de Maka… - comenzó a decir el profesor exhalando una nube de humo

-Es por eso que casi siempre esta cansada y se desmaya después de usar mucho su don – dije al fin

-No se preocupen mucho por eso – intervino Shinigami – ella podrá soportarlo después de todo es una digna hija de Kami-Chan

-Pero que pasara si… - no pude evitar preocuparme, Shinigami se aproximo a mi poniendo una de sus grandes manos en mi cabeza

-Tranquilízate Soul-Kun – sentí de pronto como mi ansiedad bajaba poco a poco ese era uno de los muchos talentos de Shinigami el como Kid podían copiar los demás dones con la diferencia de que estos pasaban a ser suyos, es decir, al copiarlos estos pasaban a ser suyos completamente a diferencia de Kid el cual solo los contiene por cortos periodos –Nada le pasara a Maka-chan~ estoy seguro ya que he visto parte de su futuro~

-¿Vendrán a buscarla otra vez? – pregunte ya mas calmado

-Posiblemente pero por ahora no te preocupes no he visto peligro acercársele – no lo se pero creo que detrás de esa mascara de calavera Shinigami sonreía – ahora debes irte ve con Maka-Chan esta en la biblioteca

-Esta bien – asentí para después hacer una pequeña reverencia y encaminarme a la puerta donde Stein fumaba tranquilamente

-Por cierto Soul-Kun – me llamo Shinigami cuando estaba por salir

-Hum?

-Vi que algo muy interesante va a pasar entre Maka-Chan y tu ~ - dijo en cierta forma picara mientras Stein sonreía de mismo modo. ¿Algo interesante? Mmm… ¡Acaso se refiere a….! No pude evitar un ligero sonrojo

….

**POV-Maka**

Me encontraba en la biblioteca sentada entre dos pasillos de las estanterías leyendo un libro sobre mi don… cuando sentí esa aura color rojo aproximarse

-Vaya no te cansas de leer – me dijo Soul sentándose a mi lado

-Silencio - me limite a decir lo escuche suspirar. Lo mire de soslayo tenia un ligero color amarillo oscuro - ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunte sin apartar la vista del libro

-Nada – dijo tajante

-¿Seguro?

-Te digo que no es nada – sin embargo yo veía la preocupación en su aura

-¿Alguna chica fue lo bastante inteligente y te rechazo?

-No, de hecho de camino para acá una se me declaro – dijo picadamente

-Claro – dije sin importarme

-¿Te importan mucho mis citas?

-La verdad no – dije pasando la pagina

-Lo sabia Shinigami-sama me mintió – susurro para si mismo

-¿Que tiene que ver Shinigami-sama en todo esto? – dije alzando una ceja el se estremeció como un niño a quien encuentran haciendo una travesura

-Nada, nada – río nervioso haciendo una un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia. Suspire cansada

-¿Entonces puedes decirme que te preocupa? – dije mirándolo evitando perderme en ese rojo hipnotizante de sus ojos

-Porque no me crees que no me pasa nada

-Porque lo veo – tome de nuevo el libro regresando a mi lectura. Se izo un pequeño silencio entre ambos

-No es justo ¿Sabes? – musito ligeramente molesto como niño castigado

-¿Qué cosa? – voltee a verle

-Tu puedes "verme" siempre que quieres y yo no puedo – se cruzo de brazos no pude evitar soltar una risita burlona

-No es mi culpa que no puedas – me limite a decirle. Soul frunció el ceño tratando de entrar en mis pensamientos, pero al ver que no podía relajo el semblante – como es que a veces puedo y a veces no

-Talvez sea que es muy cansado tenerte bloqueado todo el día de ves en cuando tengo que descansar – me encogí de hombros – además que podría pensar para que te intereses tanto

-Quiero comprobar algo – sonrío seductoramente lo ignore

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte inocente. Se acerco a mi acariciando mi mejilla derecha provocándome un ligero rubor, se acerco lentamente.

-Es un secreto - susurro seductoramente. Disimule no estremecerme ¿Cómo que un secreto? ¿Y porque rayos estaba tan cerca? Y lo que es peor ¿Por qué no me molesta? Talvez yo… no eso es imposible pero… - odio tener que preguntarte – suspiro molesto - ¿En que piensas?

-Nada – me limite a decir alejándome de el, tome el libro y fingí leerlo.

El se acerco mas yo me volví a alejar quedando atrapada entre la pared y Soul – ¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso! - . el albino río burlón

-Vamos Maka nunca te había visto tan nerviosa, sabes que solo estoy bromeando

-Porque no te buscas a alguien mas para jugar – fruncí el ceño, oh vamos yo no era un juguete ni nada de eso. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada pfff...… desde que lo conozco se comporta así, dios cuando cambiara

-Es la única manera que tengo para distraerte y poder "leerte" – se acerco peligrosamente con esa sonrisa seductora de don Juan.

-¡Déjame! esto ya esta yendo mas lejos de lo normal – dije empujándolo con las manos.

-¿Maka? – Me llamo confundido – que es lo que… porque puedo ver colores alrededor de ti

-"¿Qué? ¿Colores? Espera un momento que clase de colores, ¡puedes ver mi aura!" – pensé

-Y como voy a saberlo – se alejo un poco de mi contemplándome, abrí la boca para hablar pero de ella no surgía mi voz me lleve la mano a ella asustada

-"¡Que es esto Soul, no puedo hablar!" – grite histérica en mi cabeza

-¡Sorprendente! – exclamo con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Le di un buen golpe en la cabeza con el libro

-"¡No puedo hablar y tu dices que es sorprendente! ¡Idiota!"

-Ouch – se sobo la cabeza –

-Soul que sorpresa encontrarte en la biblioteca – a espaldas del albino Kid estaba de pie con un libro de pastas azules en una mano

-¡Kid que bueno que estas aquí, tu nos podrás aclaras unas cuantas cosas! – pronto Soul jalo al pelinegro sentándolo en frente de mi

-¿Pero que te pasa? – hablo Kid irritado

-Maka no puede hablar y yo puedo ver colores – dio sin mas yo asentí mientras Kid se río de ambos

-"Que es lo que da tanta risa ¬¬" – pensé para ambos ya que Soul había tocado a Kid supuse que también me escucharía

-¿Soul que es un guardián? – cuestiono de pronto al albino

-Eso que tiene que ver – torcio los labios

-Tu solo crees que un guardián es una niñera ¿verdad?

-"¡¿Qué?" – exclame molesta

-Bueno – se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca – ¿Que no es eso? tenemos que enseñar a usar sus dones con responsabilidad osea cuidarles de que no se lastimen

-"Tu careces de sentido de responsabilidad además puedo cuidarme sola" – me cruce de brazos frunciendo el ceño

-Los guardianes – comenzó a decir Kid – son personas compatibles que pueden usar el don del otro – alce las cejas sorprendida

-"De verdad, pero porque no puedo hablar"

-Y porque yo solo veo el aura de Maka

-Bueno supongo que es demasiado pronto para ambos – dijo pensativo Kid – además solo se puede usar el don del otro cuando este acepta, supongo que como Soul se la pasa leyendo pensamientos todo el tiempo y le frustra no poder escucharte trata de tomarte por sorpresa y leerte – asentí fulminando a Soul con la mirada – supongo que llegaron a un punto en que Maka acepto que Soul entrara a su mente causando la repentina conexión. Poco a poco lograran adquirir mas habilidad apuesto a que la próxima ves que se conecten Maka podrá hablar y Soul veras mas auras – dijo entusiasmado, después se quedo pensativo – y díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegara? Eso pudo ser lo que causa la conexión – mi ruborice al instante mientras Soul sonreía picadamente lanzándome miradas acusadoras

-Pues veras Kid, casi hago que cayera rendí… - lo volví a golpear mas fuerte con el libro dejando inconsciente en el suelo

-"No paso nada" – pensé riendo nerviosamente. Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del pelinegro -¿Cómo nos desaseemos de esta conexión?

-Fácil, Maka saca a Soul de tu cabeza – me concentre bloqueando mi mente sacando literalmente al albino seductor de mis pensamientos a patadas.

Soul se incorporo con una mano en la cabeza

-Ouch, este si dolió mas de lo normal – de pronto abrió los ojos conmocionado –Espera, porque ya no te escucho – se lamento, mientras Kid y yo reímos ente su "desgracia"

-No dejare que vuelvas a entrar en mis pensamientos

-P-pero Maka – T-T – No importa – dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia – después de todo ya se como leerte – sonrío pícaramente causando un pronunciado rubor un mis mejillas, de nueva cuenta mi libro termino golpeando su cabeza

-No preguntare que es que izo para poder leerte – dijo Kid temeroso

….

Una noche con la luna llena resplandeciente, un viento frío soplando que te congelaba el alma, la presencia de un aura gris por las calles de Death City…

Nos encontrábamos en una misión de caza al parecer un viejo loco a estado experimentando con seres humanos se lo que piensan pero no, el profesor Stein no tiene nada que ver…

-¿Esta bien que Kid-Kun haya venido? ¿No debería descansar mas? –Cuestiono Tsubaki preocupada

-Bah el puede con eso y mas – le dijo Black Star – además el quiso venir que se aguaten – era mi imaginación o sentí en su aura un ligero amarillo oscurecido unos de los colores de los celos y la inseguridad

-Descuida, tu curación ayudo a que me recuperara casi de inmediato – le dijo Kid con una sonrisa ignorando por completo al "gran" Black Star quien gruño ligeramente

-Jeje jeje Kid-Kun es soprendente~ - Canturreo Patty a su lado

-Eso me recuerda –intervino Soul el cual camina a mi lado un poco mas adelante que ellos – ¿porque ni tu ni Liz estaban ese día? – Liz lanzo una mirada nerviosa a su hermana menor

-Jajajajaja – río nerviosamente Patty mientras Liz jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos

-Emmm… lo que paso… - comenzó a decir Liz

-Estaban en una misión – intervino un serio Kid

-Woooow – se sorprendió Black Star – es la primero vez que escucho que salen sin su protector – les dijo haciendo que la sonrisa de las hermanas se ensanchara de orgullo.

Liz y Patty son las protegidas de Kid pero la verdad no se porque necesitan un protector ya que era muy buenas manejando sus dones los cuales consistían en manejar el agua en Liz y el fuego en Patty

-¿Por cierto chicos a que vinimos? – pregunto curioso el peliazul

-No leíste el expediente – le dije mientras escuchaba como Kid le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Ouch! – exclamo. Soul río burlonamente – bueno me van a decir o ¿no?

-Pfff...… - suspiro cansadamente Kid – buscamos una posible bruja que hace experimentos con humanos – resumió

-Ahh… ¿No será el profesor Stein?

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, no es él – le dijo Soul riendo

Continuaron hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando pasamos por un porque donde me detuve dudosa, sentía un aura tenuemente gris… pero era mas capas oscuras de un color oscuro deprimente, temerosa y angustiada por algo

-Maka – me llamo Soul al ver que me quedaba atrás no le respondí, el examino el lugar buscando algún pensamiento

-Lamentos – dijo al fin – Alguien llora se siente confusa puedo escuchar sus dudosos pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Kid con los demás acercándose, este toco a Soul por el hombro copiando su don – Alguien esta en este parque – sentencio serio

-Pero aquí no ahí nadie – hablo Tsubaki buscando con la mirada

-Seguramente es la bruja con un escudo invisible – nos dijo Kid

-De verdad, pero si aquí no ahí nadie – dijo Black Star adentrándose al parque, subió al árbol mas próximo examinando todo desde la copa como si fuera el marinero en el mástil de un barco – ¡Yo no veo nada!

-¡Black Star no deberías gritar! – le reprendió Tsubaki

-Eh! ¡¿Qué dices Tsubaki?

-Liz, Patty estén atentas – se dirigio Kid a las hermanas, estas asintieron serias

-¡Les digo que no hay nadie aquí! – grito saltando al suelo

-Sus pies – susurre –Black Star no tiene sombra – inmediatamente todos miraron al peliazul, efectivamente a pesar de que estaba despejado y la luna junto con algunas farolas alumbraban el parque el chico del cabello azul carecía de sombra alguna

-Pero que les pasa porque me miran así, je si lo se soy tan grande que no pueden evitar…. – su voz se fue apagando en un grito de sorpresa.

Al tiempo que presenciamos como un circulo negro se abría a sus pies del cual salieron largos hilos que lo ataron de pies y manos tumbándolo, trato de zafarse rompiendo las cuerdas negras pero estas lo envolvieron mas tapando su boca de donde maldecía ahogadamente y apretando peligrosamente su cuello.

-¡Black Star! – grito Tsubaki para luego correr a el, pero en el instante en que toco las cuerdas estas la tomaron y envolvieron fuertemente

**POV-Soul **

Puede ver como la sombra de Black Star lo envolvía este cayo al suelo después Tsubaki corrió a él pasándole lo mismo su sombra la ato fuertemente inmovilizándola.

-No se… Que debería hacer – balbuceo una tenue voz en algún lugar, su pensamiento era una contradictoria telaraña.

-¡Soul! – me llama Maka dejándome entrar en su pensar como aquella vez en la biblioteca puede captar su don pero esta ves percibí los colores grises y marrones alrededor de un cuerpo invisible en un columpio.

Junte mis manos para chocarlas con el suelo el símbolo de la invocación rodeo el perímetro de donde surgió mi arma una guaraña con el letal filo rojo. Kid hizo lo misma solo que el invoco un par de pistolas gemelas plateadas.

-¡No! – grito el aura gris. Poco a poco su figura se observo para los presentes. Estaba sentada en el columpio con la mirada baja cubierta por sus rosados cabellos y sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las cadenas que sostenían el juego. –No deben de invocar sus armas – creí ver un tenue resplandor en su mejilla cuando alzo su rostro ¿Lagrimas?

-"Parece que no quiere dañarnos" –oí pensar a Maka

-¡Libera a Black Star y Tsubaki!- le ordeno Kid apuntando sus pistolas

-Ella me pidió hacerlo… - balbuceo con voz quebrada

-¿Quién es ella? – Cuestiono Maka acercándosele, me tense, ¡Esa idiota! Como se le ocurre ponerse a conversar con el enemigo, además como es que ahora puede hablar

-Maka – masculle su nombre entre dientes

-"Estaré bien"

-Ella solo quiere… - una neblina rodeo el lugar sin percatarnos se volvía más densa -… Lo lamento Maka Albarn pero él te esta esperando

-¡MAKA! – corrí hacia ella cuando vi un circulo negro en sus pies caímos al suelo llevándome el peor golpe

-Soul ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo su preocupado semblante

-¡No vuelvas a acercártele así! – Le reprendí furioso - ¡Ten mas cuidado no te expongas de ese modo!

-Lo-lo lamento – agacho la mirada

De repente escuchamos los disparos de Kid y los gritos y ataque de las hermanas Thomson, la neblina se hacia cada vez mas densa

-¿De donde diablos sale esta neblina?

-Creo que es un hechizo – me dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Hechizo?

-Si- asintió – Puedo sentir los movimientos de su aura ella no quiere hacernos daño, al parecer cree que ocultándose en la neblina conseguirá no pelear… talvez yo… - se callo de repente – "Debería ir con ella"

-¡NO! – La sujete por los hombros – ¡No permitiré que te vallas con ella me escuchas! – sus ojos verdes carecían de brillo

-Pero Soul si yo hago lo que quiere los dejara en paz… no tendrán que salir heridos por mi culpa – agacho la mirada

-Maka mírame – me obedeció – mira bien lo que pasa aquí un loco demente te busca… - me mordí la lengua para no soltar toda la verdad -… pero eso no me interesa, ni a los demás. Maka somos tus amigos no dejaremos que te pase nada ¿¡Entiendes eso!

-¡No es justo! ¡No quiero que los lastimen! – Exclamo sollozando

-Esa bruja de cuarta no podrá con nosotros – sonreí torcidamente – prométeme que no pensaras esas tonterías de entregarte yo soy tu guardián y te protegeré.

-Solo porque Shinigami te lo ordeno, recuerdo que al principio te parecía una carga, un estorbo – frunció el ceño molesta, pero sus lágrimas y su pensar delataban su tristeza, su confusión por el momento

-Esta bien no niego que no me parecía nada cool hacerle de niñera, pero… yo…- el verde hipnotizante de sus ojos me atraparon como lo venían haciendo desde que la conocí, provocándome que mi corazón saltara. ¡No! no debía sentir algo así, se supone que los guardianes no debemos tener lazos con nuestros protegidos, pero…

Mis manos la rodearon acercándola a mi cuerpo sentí como se estremeció al tocarla, pero no puso resistencia ¡Rayos! Maka ¡Porque no me rechazas como siempre lo haces! Será acaso que tu…

Sentía su aliento rozar mis labios, la sujete con mas fuerza casi podía sentir sus labios contra los míos…

-¡Soul! ¡Maka! ¿Dónde se encuentran? – grito Kid desde algún lugar rompiendo con la atmosfera y haciendo ver lo que estuve apunto de hacer ¡Estuve a punto de besar a Maka! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué Maka no puede ser como mis demás conquistas? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo verla como una mas de mis conquistas? Me maldije a mi mismo por ser un completo idiota, ya aria tiempo para pensar en ello ahora y lo más importante. No podría decir exactamente de donde estaba la espesa neblina apenas me permitía ver.

-Estamos…como quieres que lo sepa Kid no veo mas haya de mis narices – le dije al pelinegro

-¿Maka esta contigo?

-Si aquí estoy – me miro pero de inmediato desvío su mirar nerviosa

-Soul cuida bien de ella… - fue lo ultimo que le escuchamos decir de pronto los disparos de oyeron

-¡Kid! ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Maka. Pero no hubo respuesta. Su respiraron se agito y sus nervios se volvieron inestables, no sabia exactamente que hacia pero seguí el impulso de tomar su mano

-Tranquila, ellos estarán bien. Ahora tenemos que ir a buscarlos, ¿Puedes sentir sus auras? – ella cerro sus ojos concentrándose

-Casi no puedo hacerlo, es como su la neblina ocultara también sus auras – abrió lentamente sus ojos de jade – creo que es por aquí – me dijo señalando la dirección, le di un ligero apretón en su mano

-Entonces vamos – le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto

Luego de un momento de esta caminando la note mas desesperada y nerviosa

-Puedes tranquilizarte, Maka

-Es que no puedo sentir sus aura hace un momento si podía no comprendo porque ya no puedo – reprimo las ganas de llorar

-"Ven conmigo Maka Albarn" – oí un pensamiento, pronto jale a Maka hacia mí salvándola del filo de una espada negra.

Frente a nosotros la bruja de antes portaba dicha espada, sitúe a Maka detrás de mí y me prepare para pelear con mi guaraña.

-Sabes Soul te estas convirtiendo en una molestia – sonrío sádicamente

-Y tu decías que no quería hacernos daño – le susurre a Maka por encima del hombro. La bruja se abalanzo contra mí, me defendí mientras escuchaba los inquietantes pensamientos de Maka.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? – le pregunte a la bruja cuando el filo de su espada choco contra el bastón de mi guaraña mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azul oscuro como su aura.

-Te he estado observando, a todos – lanzo una desafiante mirada a Maka – en especial a la ultima de los Albarn – blandí mi guaraña aprovechando su distracción pero de un salto esquivo mi ataque mas sin embargo rasgue su vestido negro por el estomago

-¿Por qué me vigilas? ¿Quién eres? – cuestiono atónita la rubia que protegía

-Mi nombre es Chrona la bruja de las sombras – sonrío pasando su mano por su vestido rasgado el cual dejaba ver parte de su abdomen – me misión es llevarte con esa persona – apunto a Maka con la punta de su espada

-Ja, como si eso fuera sencillo – me burle recargando el bastón de la guaraña en mi hombro – Soy uno de los mejores peleadores de Shibusen y un conquistador de primera. En otras palabras todo un chico cool

-"Y un idiota" – pensó Maka, bueno si estaba alardeando pero ¿que tenia eso de malo?

Chrona volvió a atacar el eco de el metal de nuestras armas resonaba fuerte, la espada de Chrona paso cerca de mi cuello, use el bastón de la guaraña para golpear sus piernas, sin embargo ella salto sobre el y luego me pateo la cara sentí el calor de la sangre que emanaba de mi nariz sonreí, eso no me importaba.

Continuamos un momento mas así cuando tropecé con la raíz de un árbol caí al suelo, la bruja estaba lista para clavarme su espada, casi pude sentir el filo cortando mi piel… pero entonces una flecha hecha de luz amarilla le dio en el hombro izquierdo, de un salto me puse de pie blandiendo mi guaraña lance una onda expansiva que por muy poco esquivo aun así le ocasione una gran herida desde el vientre hasta el pecho de donde su sangre destilaba a chorros, se llevo una mano en medio del pecho ahogando gemidos de dolor agazapándose.

Lance una mirada a donde estaba Maka la cual portaba un arco hecho de luz en su mano izquierda y una fecha en su mano derecha, me quede atónito por un par de segundos ¿Lo había formado con su aura?

"No sabemos hasta donde pueda llegar su don"

Las palabras del profesor Stein retumbaron en mi cabeza. La rubia de ojos verdes lanzo otra de sus fechas la cual me paso por un lado muy cerca, seguí si trayectoria con la mirada encontrándome con la bruja detrás de mi apunto de apuñalarme que ahora yacía en el suelo con el disparo clavado en una pierna.

-¡Quieres poner mas atención, idiota! – grito Maka furiosa con la respiración cansada

-Tendré mas cuidado

Chrona se saco la fecha bruscamente al parecer esta le quemaba

-Las fechas de tu aura siguen siendo igual a como las recuerdo – río entre dientes. Entonces ¿Chrona conoce a Maka? Pero como si es la primera vez que se encuentran, además Maka nunca antes había hecho eso con su aura –De acuerdo acabare de una vez por todas.

Sujeto fuerte su espada sosteniéndola delante de su rostro, su mirada se volvió seria murmuro algo que no alcance a escuchar y me ataco con una velocidad impresionante para estar tan herida, me costaba esquivar y devolver los golpes ¡¿De donde rayos saco tanta fuerza? La punta de su espada me rasguño la camisa la cual se mancho lentamente del rojo de mi sangre, me incline apoyándome con mi guaraña.

-"Detrás de ti" – escuche el alarmado pensar de Maka. Pronto blandí mi guaraña en un medio circulo sentí como choco con su espada, sorprendentemente parecía haber golpeado el aire esa maldita se había vuelto invisible –"¡Soul!" contuve otro golpe, sin embargo… no presentí venir aquel otro ataque.

Caí de rodillas al suelo apretando los dientes conteniendo el dolor en mi hombro derecho no podía moverlo y sangraba demasiado, esto no es nada cool parece que estoy perdiendo mucha sangre

-¡No te acerques! – le grite a Maka

-"Pero Soul estas…"

-Lo importante ahora eres tu – hable quedamente…

**POV-Maka **

Distinguí es aura oscura cerca de Soul le apunte con una de mis fechas me costaba trabajo formarlas, aun así di en el blanco pero… no puede evitar que…

-¡SOUL! – corrí hacia el, pero entonces la bruja se dirigió a mi haciéndome ademán de que me detuviera. Vi como sus manos quemaban al sacarse la flecha.

-Ahora tú vendrás conmigo – dijo amargamente. Su sombra me envolvió haciéndome caer al suelo donde me golpee la cabeza.

Mi visión se puso borrosa. Soul, Soul, Soul repetía en mi cabeza, la bruja levanto su espada pasando un dedo limpiando la sangre… la sangre de Soul quise moverme pero fue inútil mi cuerpo ni respondió y mis parpados se cerraron a la visión del albino en suelo bañando en un mar de sangre…

…..

**Cherry Baudelaire****:** muchas gracias por tu review! Y bueno quien busca a Maka eso pronto se sabra aunque supongo que ya debes de tener una idea como todos los demas xD

Espero que te guste el cap y tambien espero tu opinión de el nos leemos después! n.n

**Lilith Shiro:** espero que no te haya dado el ataque de lagrimas D: jajaja gomenne por tardarme tanto, pero pff… soy una descuida ¬¬

Muchas gracias por tu review! :D y espero que te haya gusto este cap tambien.

**Agrias-chan:** gracias por tu review :D yo se que te deje en suspenso pero aquí esta la continuación! :D y esta ves esta un poco mas larga para q la disfrutes. Y espero ya no tardarme tanto en subir cap jejeje

**Anonima676:** sugoiii! Tienes un unicornio-sirena o.o mándale saludos de mi parte xD y dile que tratare de no tardarme mucho y que me tenga paciencia jajaja…. Muchas gracias por tu review :D y bueno ya en el proximo revelare un poquito mas sobre el que esta buscando a Maka ;)

**LuNaShinRa:** Muchas gracias tambien a ti por tu review! Espero y hayas disfrutado el cap n.n… yo se que los anteriores capítulos eran de poquitas hojas, pero esta ves lo hize un poco mas largo :D ademas de que creo le puse un poco mas de sangre aunque soy muy mala para narras las peleas u.u

**Rosaaz:** me da mucho gusto que te gustara mi fic, te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para dejar review y sobre lo que pasa con "el" pues de eso hablare mas en el sig capitulo.

**:** Gracias por tu review y bueno ya se me hacia raro que nadie dijiera nada sobre mis "horrores" de ortografia xD creeme trato de corregirlos pero soy un caso muy perdido u.u y bueno me alegre que te guste la trama cuando se me ocurrio no crei que llamara mucho la atención pero bueno yo y mis inseguridades xD… espero que te haya gusta del cap le puse un poco de MxS nada mas como probadita después ten por seguro que pondre mas ;) después de todo Soul es todo un conquistador xD

**Mary Eruka Evans**: soy tan cruel por dejarlos con la intriga muajaja xD ok no, pero creo que de nuevo los deje con la intriga O: gomenne pero no se como que eso le pone suspenso a la historia segun yo xD

Te agradezco mucho tu review y esta vez tratare de no tardar mucho n.n

**Aruanda**: woow me impresiono resibir un review en otro idioma el cual tube que leer dos veces no entendia una que otra palabra jejeje al igual muchas gracias me llena de mucho animo :)

**Miyoko-chibi:** gracias por tu review no importa si se te olvido ponerlo antes lo importante es que te gusta la historia que es lo que realmente cuenta :) y si Soul es tan…OMG cualquiera quisiera que la protegiera como lo hace con Maka *O* de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y espero haya sido de tu agrado este cap.

Y bueno… una cosa mas ante de irme se me ocurrio un fic de vampiros una tarde mientras veia una serie (la cual no se porque se me ocurrio si no era de vampiros xD) y pues me puse como loca escribiendo jejeje… estoy pensando en subirla pero como que ya ahí muchas de vampiros y se me hace un poco repetitivo :/ asi que les pregunto ¿quieren otra historia mas de vampiros? Ahí me avisan ;)

En fin por hoy me despido… nos leeremos después n.n9

**¿Review?****...**


	4. Aquella que habita un recuerdo perdido

Hoooola a todos! :D

Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap… espero que les guste y pues creo que ahora si las cosas se pondrán buenas! xD

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer por sus reviews… son mi gran inspiración para seguir con la historia, muchas gracias a:

_Cherry Baudelaire, anonima676, Liz Wland hc, Cheethan Black, __vale-alice, Charlotte-Tsuki no tenshi, Mary Eruka Evans, yami hai, LuNaShinRa, Miyoko-chibi. _En verdad muchas gracias

Bueno ya no los entretengo más y los dejo…

…No sin antes recordarles que Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u y nunca será mío TT-TT yo solo tome los personajes he intente hacer una historia :D … ahora si el cap.

**Atardecer**

**Capitulo 4: Aquella que habita un recuerdo perdido **

**POV-Maka**

"_-Así que tú también tocas el piano –le dije al albino al entrar a la sala de música atraída por su melodía -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –Soul dejo de tocar el piano._

_-Bueno – se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza –digamos que no me gusta mucho tocar en publico_

_-Sabes si le digieras a las chicas que tocas el piano, las conquistarías mas rápido – dije pasando de largo frente a el sentándome en el borde de la ventana, observando el patio y el hermoso cielo rojizo del atardecer. _

_-Tengo mis métodos – sonrío picadamente – Además es mas divertido cuando se hacen las difíciles – hablo pasando el dedo por las teclas el sonido me causo escalofríos. _

_Hacia poco que le conocía y hablamos como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo presumía de sus conquistas mientras yo cuestionaba sus métodos, sus "chicas" y lo fácil que era atraerlas solo bastaba una sonrisa seductora para que cayeran rendidas a sus pies… puff aunque ¿Quién no lo haría? Odio admitirlo pero también me fascina es sonrisa. _

_-En que piensas – me dijo en un tono un tanto molesto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Es extraño como si quisiera saber lo que pienso todo el tiempo, mas extraño aun a veces me parecía que mi mente era un libro abierto ante sus ojos escarlata. Reí internamente ante eso ¿Cómo si alguien pudiera leer mentes?_

_-En nada en especial – dirigí la mirada hacia los últimos rayos del sol –será mejor que me valla, pronto será de noche –eche una ultima mirada al patio los estudiantes del turno nocturno comenzaban a llegar… entonces parpadee tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no era real lo que veía: coloridos ases de luz alrededor del cuerpo de las personas. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos ¡No otra vez! ¡¿Qué me esta pasando? _

_-¿Qué te pasa? – cuestiono preocupado el albino_

_-No, no es nada – me talle los ojos con fuerza, sin percatarme que Soul se aproximaba a mi, tomo mis manos cuidadosamente apartándolas de mi cara. _

_-Maka abre los ojos – me hablo suavemente _

_-¡No! ¡No quiero! –Grite histérica_

_-Vamos, no pasa nada _

_-Estoy asustada cada vez es mas frecuente – apreté los parpados aprisionando las lagrimas_

_-¿Qué es lo que vez... –puso su mano sobre mis ojos cerrados - …cuando abres los ojos? – retiro su mano lentamente mientras yo iba abriendo mis ojos encontrándome con colores rojos opacados por las lagrimas alrededor de un Soul sonriente –Ya veo así que puedes ver auras…"_

…

Lentamente mis labios murmuraron su nombre: Soul. Para después abrir mis ojos a una desconocida habitación, me incorpore sintiendo un punzante dolor de cabeza; entonces la imagen de Soul siendo atravesado por la espada de Chrona termino de despertarme ¡Soul! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Espero que estés bien, ¡rayos! Todo esto es mi culpa, apreté mis puños golpeado el colchón. Unas ligeras lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de mis ojos. Tenia que salir de aquí, tenía que ver a Soul, pero ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

Era una habitación vacía solo estaba la cama y las paredes desnudas, no había ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Era de día o de noche?

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso de ella una bruja de largos cabellos plateados apareció ¡Era la misma que ataco la escuela!

-¿Tu? – Fue lo único que logre articular

-Volvernos a encontramos Maka Albarn, solo que esa vez olvide decirte mi nombre soy Eruka la bruja de la invisibilidad – dijo desapareciendo de mi vista pero no de mi don, claramente veía los oscuros matices moverse hacia la cama – al parecer no soy invisible para ti – dijo apareciendo sentada sobre la cama – normalmente soy invisible hasta para los demás dones, pero tu eres diferente – sonrío

-¿Porque estoy aquí? – hable fuerte y claro

-Porque él te necesita, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Yume

-¿Yume? – pregunte desconcertada

-Vaya tu madre tenia razón – río graciosamente – no recuerdas nada – si dejo caer apoyando sus codos en el colchón y a su vez sostenía su rostro entre sus manos – lo siento por ti, cuanto mi maestro se entere se molestara mucho

-¡Mi madre! – Me exalté -¿Qué tiene que mi madre es todo esto?

-Shh – presiono su dedo índice contra sus labios – no grites, no es para tanto

-¡¿Contesta mi pregunta? – exigí

-Creímos que tu madre era la guardiana del portal pero no fue así, fue cuando nos dijo que la verdadera guardiana nunca recordaría la localización exacta del portal – suspiro dramáticamente – en fin yo me retiro tengo trabajo que hacer

-Espera aun no me has contado mucho – me puse de pie y trate de convocar el arco y la flecha, pero no aparecía nada y una sensación de terrible cansancio me invadió, las piernas me flaquearon y caí al suelo

-Oh por cierto – dijo antes de cruzar la puerta – te puse un hechizo muy poderos no podrás usar tus poderes ya que si lo intentas solo lograras cansarte al grado de quedarte dormida, como cuando descubriste tu don – río burlona - ¿lo recuerdas? Te quedabas dormida a cada momento y tu amigo… ah si, Soul te cargaba hasta tu casa

-Soul – murmure – poniéndome como pude de pie –

-Lastima que el ya no podrá hacerlo, Chrona fue muy dura con el – la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas junto con el eco de su risa.

Corrí como pude hasta la puerta, jale del picaporte y desesperada golpee con todas mis fuerzas la puerta

-¡Déjame Salir! – Grite con las lagrimas desbordándose por mis mejillas – Necesito ver de Soul – murmure dejando caer hasta el suelo, abrace mis rodillas ocultando mi rostro empapado de lagrimas.

Soul, por favor sea lo que sea te necesito aquí a mi lado sano y salvo, por favor dime que estas bien, dime que soy una idiota por llorar así… pero por favor dime que estas bien… Soul…

-Nyaaa, si sigues llorando esos hermoso ojos se hincharan – alce la cabeza al escuchar esa voz cantarina, frente a mi estaba una gata con un listo negro en el cuello y cuyo pelaje era extrañamente morado.

-¿Q-quien e-eres? – dije con voz quebrada

-No te asustes, solo estoy aquí para ayudarte – sonrío para después trasformarse en una hermosa chica de cabellos y ojos morados –Mi nombre es Blair – dijo extendiendo su mano. Sabia que no debía pero mire su aura colores anaranjados combinados con el rosa y el azul la rodeaban, que extraña aura.

Tome su mano, entonces jalo de mi ayudándome a ponerme de pie y de paso estrecharme contra sus grandes pechos

-¡Mi pequeña, has crecido bastante! – hablo emocionada estrujándome

-No… puedo r-respirar

-Oh, lo siento – me soltó – Es solo que hace mas de 10 años que no te veía – sonrío calidamente

-¿Me conoces? Entonces… ¡conociste a mi mamá!

-Si, la conocí yo le ayudaba a cuidarte, pero después de que se marcho dejo un conjuro sobre mi, para cuando tu don despertara yo seguiría cuidando de ti.

-Como… espera… entonces… tu… - Balbucee como idiota no entendía nada. Suspire – Blair ¿Qué fue lo que paso con mi mamá?

-Bueno… - ahora ella suspiraba – Trato de protegerte – se limito a decir, pero cuando vio mis ojos llenos de dudas comenzó a describirme la historia. – Los Albarn son antiguos hechiceros Maka, fueron muy poderos hace años, dentro del clan estaba la sacerdotisa quien los guiaba y ayudaba era muy buena y amable, pero sabia mas de la cuenta.

-¿Qué sabia?

-La ubicación del portal de la inmortalidad

-Ya veo, si, bueno, pero que tiene que ver mi madre y yo en todo eso, ¿no se supone que paso hace siglos?

-La sacerdotisa fue acecinada cuando se negó a entregar el secreto, desde entonces su alma ha reencarnado de generación en generación en los miembros de la familia Albarn… - Entonces las cosas me cayeron como bomba y explotaron, si yo era la ultima de los Albarn -…Maka tu eres la reencarnación de Yume

-No, no es verdad – mi ansiedad subió comencé a caminar de un lado a otro – ¡Eso no tiene sentido! –Golpee la pared con fuerza por supuesto no la rompí pero los nudillos me sangraron –Si yo soy esa tal Yume, quiere decir que por su culpa mi mamá se fue de casa, ella se entrego fingiendo ser Yume y la… - no pude continuar me deje caer al suelo llorando. Blair corrió y me abrazo fuerte.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho Maka, pero Kami te amaba y se entrego con gusto

-¡Nada hubiera pasado si Yume no hubiera reencarnado en mi! –entones me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras, si fuera una chica normal hubiera crecido con mis padres juntos, hubiera ido a la escuela y hubiera conocido a mi amigos… A Soul no le hubiera pasado nada y ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí. Deje que mis lagrimas corrieran libres entre el abrazo de Blair

-Yume no es mala, Maka ella te escogió porque sabe que eres fuerte, que estarás bien.

-¿Cómo estaré bien? Crecí sin una mamá, sentí mucho miedo cuando comencé a ver auras y Soul… - mi voz se apago – Blair ¿Qué pasara con él?

-El también es fuerte – me estrecho aun mas –Maka – se separo bruscamente de mi desconcertándome – alguien viene, mete en la cama – yo me quedare por aquí – pronto me ayudo a pararme y me metí en la cama. Blair se volvió poco a poco transparente hasta hacerse invisible.

La puerta se abrió sin aviso dejando entrar a una señora rubia de tes ligeramente morena y ojos de serpiente

-Así que tu eres Maka Albarn – dijo mirándome como si fuera la cosa mas insignificante del mundo

-¿Y tu eres? – cuestione destilando rabia ya estaba harta de ese rollo de la reencarnación

-Vaya la sacerdotisa Yume no recuerda quien soy – río como si le hubiera contado un chiste

-No soy Yume – dije furiosa apretando los puños

-Entre mas pronto lo aceptes, nuestro trabajo será mas fácil – sonrío tétricamente – después de años de reencarnar te has vuelto mas débil ¿sabes? Antes doblegabas la voluntad de tus cuerpo – trono los dedos – así de rápido - extendió su brazo donde el tatuaje que tenia de serpiente comenzó a moverse, para después lanzarse sobre mi haciéndose mas grande y envolviéndome por completo.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor cuando la serpiente me apretó tan fuerte que pude escuchar tronarme uno que otro hueso mientras su malévola risa resonaba en las paredes – Esto me trae gratos recuerdos

-¡Suéltame! – le exigí

-No puedo Maka necesito que la conciencia de Yume tome el control, mi maestro necesita la ubicación del portal – me estrujo con mucha mas fuerza grite hasta que la garganta me dolió, trate de expander mi aura pero fue inútil el hechizo de Eruka me hacia sentir cansada… mis parpados pesaban y lentamente volví a la oscuridad…

"_Maka, despierta – la inconfundible voz de Soul me llamaba, entre abrí los ojos encontrándome de cerca con su rostro y esos hipnotizantes rubís que tenia por ojos _

_-So…ul – fue hasta entonces que comprendí que el albino me llevaba cargando en brazos – ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué me cargas así? –patalee ligeramente pero lo suficiente como para que entendiera el mensaje de que me bajara _

_-¿Por qué te pones así? ¬¬ Yo solo te ayudaba, volviste a desmayarte _

_-¡Otra ves! – llevaba unas semanas desde que descubrí un poco de mi don era demasiado casado, ver aura me hacia sentir sueño – Esto no es normal, últimamente duermo demasiado – me lamente, comencé a andar por mi cuenta pero pronto me tropecé con una raíz, estábamos en una de nuestras misiones en el bosque. Fue cuando Soul me sostuvo con cuidado por la cintura _

_-Te cuidado, __deberías dejar que te cargue – su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, me ruborice _

_-Estoy bien, puedo caminar _

_-Si, pero eres torpe – dijo volviendo a cargarme para después acomodarme debajo de un frondoso árbol _

_-No soy torpe . - me moleste. Pero después suspire _

_-¿Qué te pasa? _

_-Odio desmayarme y quedarme dormida a cada momento _

_-Es normal, no estas acostumbra, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte – dijo acercándose, me quede atrapada entre el tronco del árbol y Soul. _

_-Deja de jugar ¿quieres? – le dije en un tono __acusador _

_-Yo no juego, al menos contigo no – susurro en mi oído causando que me estremeciera_

_-¿Q-que quieres decir? – Mis mejillas estabas totalmente encendidas, me rodeo con ambos brazos estrechándome contra su cuerpo – Soul… basta – susurre desviando la mirada – yo no soy como esas chicas _

_-Me gusta que no lo seas – sujeto mi __mentón obligándome a mirarlo, esos ojos escarlata me hipnotizaron. _

_-"No debería" _

_-¿Y porque no? _

_-"Porque te conozco, siempre es lo mismo con todas" _

_-Tu no eres "todas" Maka, eres simplemente tu – sentí el choque de su aliento contra el mío…_

"_Despierta del recuerdo Maka" _

Una misteriosa voz me izo abrir los ojos de golpe estaba en el mismo bosque… no este era otro, camine un poco hasta llegar a un río donde una chica de cabellos rubios estaba sentada a las orillas con un vestido negro

-Tu… - entre cerré los ojos - ¿Yume? – La susodicha volteo sonriendo

-Así es – se puso de pie caminando hasta mi – Maka Albarn mi ultima reencarnación – dijo con tristeza – en verdad lo lamento mucho, se que me odias pero…

-Yo no te odio – me apresure a decir – simplemente estaba molesta – desvíe la mirada

-Te comprendo si yo no hubiera escogido tu cuerpo, no habrías pasado por tantas penas

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – me pregunte mirando el extraño lugar

-En verdad lo lamento mucho – me dijo en un tono aterrador acariciando mis cabellos – sus ojos era verdes como los míos pero carecían de algo… ¡Su aura…!

….

-Buenas tardes, Medusa – hablo sonriente la rubia levantándose de la cama

-Vaya hasta que despiertas – sonrío – te has tardado demasiado

-Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – dijo desafiante – y bien que ha sido de mi querido demonio Azura – puso una mano en la cintura - ¿Aun quiere la ubicación del portal?...

….

Hasta aquí ;)

Y bien que les pareció?... espero y haya sido de su agrado…

… también quiero informarles que como de nueva cuenta regrese a la escuela no se con que regularidad suba cap, por supuesto tratare de háceme un tiempo para escribir ;) y para leer algunos de sus fic´s…

…bueno no se ustedes pero creo que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes… que fue lo que le paso a Maka? Porque la tal Yume tomo su cuerpo? Yume tiene alguna relación con Azura? Que pretende hacer ahora que a "despertado"? y lo mas importante donde esta Soul? … todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo cap de Atardecer no se lo pierdan XD

Bueno ya no los molesto mas con el suspenso xD …

… por hoy me despido, espero sus comentarios… nos leeremos después

Sayonara! n.n

_¿Review?..._


	5. Sin dones

_¡__Hoooola a todoooosss!_

_Para los que creyeron que no regresaría: he vuelto :D… si, lo se, esta vez tarde siglos u.u es solo que mi bloqueo mental y mis deberes en la facultad (por si sintieron curiosidad, si, estudio psicología :D) tienen la culpa… Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron su lindo review: en verdad muchas gracias son mi gran apoyo para seguir hasta el final la historia. _

…_así que sin mas que decir a leer! _

_No sin antes recordarle a mis queridos lectores y a mi misma u.u que Soul Eater no me pertenece solo he tomado sus personajes prestados en un intento de hacer un historia… No vemos al final del cap _

_Ahora si ¡A le__er!..._

….

**Capitulo 5: ****Sin dones**

"Entonces al abrir los ojos supe que no era yo… "

-Siempre es un gusto volver a verte – dijo sonriente aquel demonio de ojos negros

-Es un placer estar en tu presencia, mi señor – hablo educadamente la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿A que debo tu retraso? – Pregunto bruscamente –Acaso olvidaste ya como es mi impaciencia – dijo con voz gruesa

-Lo lamento mucho, pero la madre de esta chica puso en mi un hechizo muy poderoso. Aunque no debería quejarse estas donde te prometí que te llevaría – señalo Yume antigua sacerdotisa del clan de los Albarn. Frente a ella, el demonio Azura reposaba sentado como rey frente a sus súbditos, en un espacie de templo oculto en medio del desierto sin sombra un lugar muy poco conocido, donde todos los dones desaparecen al entrar y el cual se presenta solo en las noches de luna llena y ante los ojos de quienes lleven las sangre de sus antiguos guardianes. Después pasa desapercibido y se convierte en un simple paisaje natural.

El demonio de cabellos negros se puso de pie y camino hasta la rubia, sostuvo su mentón suavemente mirándola con autoridad.

-Sabes lo que deseo, sacerdotisa – mascullo molesto

-La paciencia es una virtud – le dijo con cierta altanería – Muy pronto tendrás lo que quieres

-¡No me hables de paciencia Yume! – la tomo bruscamente por la cintura, sin embargo la chica no dejaba de desafiarlo mas y mas con esos ojos verdes –Te he estado esperando por un siglo – susurro – en ese tiempo te he visto morir infinidad de veces – una nota de tristeza se alzo en su voz – he visto como los tuyos van desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo, me temo querida que eres la ultima del clan que fuera el mas fuerte hace años

-Se muy bien lo que representa ahora el que yo este con vida – lo rodeo por el cuello, jugueteando coquetamente con sus cabellos –No te preocupes esta ves no voy a morir – una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro de la chica mientras el demonio fruncía el ceño – Recuerda que esta en juego mi vida, la ultima que me queda – lo ultimo lo decía de verdad si moría ahora su alma nunca tendría el descanso eterno que tanto anhelaba.

-Eso espero, porque créelo Yume, tal vez ya lleve un siglo sobre la tierra pero mi alma se esta consumiendo cada día, cada que absorbo la vitalidad de las personas… - Contuvo las palabras - en algún momento moriré si no me das lo que me prometiste en tu primera vida – la soltó con brusquedad haciendo que se tambaleara –aun recuerdas tu promesa ¿cierto? – la rubia desvío por primera ves la mirada. Aquel error le había costado una vez la vida

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, Azura – dijo con el rencor en su voz – Es la razón por la que mi alma no tiene descanso alguno

-No me vengas con reclamos, querida – tomo el rostro de Yume entre sus manos –Tu sabias muy bien los términos, que las cosas no resultaran como querías no es mi culpa – río burlándose, para después volver a su sitio –Aprendiste la lección en aquel entonces ¿no?

-Desgraciadamente, si – mascullo molesta – No puedes confiar en nadie, aunque eso tú lo tienes bien claro desde hace mucho. –Azura asintió sonriente con esos afilados dientes

-Sin embargo mi querida sacerdotisa, el precio que estas pagando es muy alto. Y esta vez no habrá una siguiente oportunidad tu clan esta casi extinto y si no me das lo que prometiste –paso tu lengua por su labio inferior –No solo tu poder sino que también tu alma será mía – hablo siniestramente

-Solo queda esperar a la noche de mañana, cuando abra el portal encontraras tu destino.

….

La enorme luna sonriente, iluminaba el cielo, mientras la sacerdotisa suspiraba desde la ventana de su habitación, cerró los ojos y vio aquel rostro que le traía dolorosos recuerdos, era increíble pero a pesar de los años lo recordaba con nostalgia. Después de todo por él esta donde esta ahora, su rostro se enfureció al pasar esa idea por la cabeza debería odiarlo por su culpa su alma no ha tenido descanso

-¿Yume? – una tímida voz la llamo

-Así que lograste entrar con tus dones - hablo si dejar de ver el cielo nocturno – después de todo este templo no es tan poderoso como Azura cree

-Sacerdotisa, -hablo tristemente -¿C-como esta Maka-Chan? – pregunto como Blair con cautela

-¿Maka? – Se volvió con la interrogante en su rostro – Ah, así la dueña de este cuerpo – Blair asintió – bueno aun la oigo dentro de mi cabeza pero se esta cansado de gritar que la deje salir – sonrío – es sorprendente el don de esta chica.

-Yume, ¿ella no volverá? – bajo la mirada

-Ya lo sabes Blair, nunca vuelven – dijo con desprecio – Ahora vete, quiero estar sola

-Como usted ordene – la triste chica estaba por desaparecer por completo

-Blair… eres libre – una nota de tristeza se hizo notar

-¿C-como? – Blair se quedo perpleja

-Dije que eres libre, no tienes porque seguir a mi lado por mi culpa eres un espíritu vagante, busca el descanso eterno Blair aprovecha esa oportunidad, que habemos quienes quieren dormir y no pueden – suspiro

-P-pero, Yume yo…

-¡Es una orden! – Grito – Te libero de tus servicios – se volvió a la chica con una melancólica sonrisa – No me hagas repetirlo: Blair eres libre, así que vete de una vez y has lo que quieras

-¿Lo que yo desee? – se aventuro a preguntar.

-Lo que quieras

-En ese caso – hizo una reverencia – Me voy sacerdotisa – dijo mientras desaparecía con una sonrisa.

-Te voy a extrañar, Blair – sollozo con las lágrimas desbordándose. Sin saber que los planes de la chica de cabellos morados iban mas allá de lo que Yume pensaba.

….

Esa misma noche… las teclas del piano hablaban de tristeza, una deprimente melodía estremecía su corazón mientras sus manos acariciaban las teclas…

Shinigami-sama le dijo que ella estaría bien, que si quería unirse a la búsqueda de su protegida tendría que recuperarse por completo, ¿su don? No sabia la razón pero ahora le costaba mas trabajo leer los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor, Stein le había dijo que era pasajero y no se esforzara, que debía descansar, pero ¿como hacerlo cuando ella no estaba? ¿Desde cuando la sala de música se sentía tan vacía?...

"_Aquel chico de cabellos de nieve y ojos escarlata se dirigía al salón de música como todas las tardes antes de clases, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho una melodía, ¿Que extraño? no había reparado en algún pensamiento; entre abrió la puerta dejando que la canción del piano le llegara mas claramente a los oídos, cuando vio a una chica rubia tocando con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy concentrada. Por lo que se mantuvo casi oculto detrás de la puerta después de todo no quería que se molestara por interrumpir tan hermosa canción, la cual era melancólica, suave, algo triste y alegre a ratos una combinación un tanto bipolar que le gustaba. _

_Entonce sus ojos se desviaron de sus manos las cuales saltaban entre las teclas para ver el rubio cabello cenizo cayéndole por los hombros, su piel era blanca y le parecía suave también. Su rostro era un semblante tranquilo esas largas pestañas eran una invitación a ver sus ojos preguntándose mentalmente como serian. Sobra decir que se quedo enajenado viéndola, no soporto la tentación y leyó sus pensamientos, las notas era recuerdos borrosos parecía que trataba de recordar esa canción y al mismo tiempo no sabia de donde la conocía. _

_Sin darse cuanta las notas dejaron de sonar _

_-Es bueno tener publico de vez en cuando – dijo la interprete abriendo sus ojos verde jade con una tierna sonrisa curvada en sus labios no sabia como pero tenia que admitir que desde entonces quedo prendido de esa sonrisa… "_

-Nyaaaaa – un extraño maullido saco al albino de sus recuerdos, bajo la mirada encontrando una gata morada dando vueltas alrededor de sus tobillos.

….

"_-¿Entonces la gran sacerdotisa Yume no tiene el poder para salvar a un simple ser humano? – dijo cruelmente Azura caminando alrededor de la chica quien lloraba desconsolada _

_-Por favor ayúdame – suplico sollozante – are lo que me pidas a cambio _

_-Sabes lo que deseo – se acerco a ella acariciando su rostro _

_-También deberías saber que lo tengo prohibido – las lagrimas desbordaban por sus ojos verdes –El precio por lo que me pides es alto _

_-No tanto como el dolor que seria perderlo a él – la sujeto fuertemente por la cintura – En un principio solo te quería a ti, pero que hiciste ¡te largaste con ese maldito! – replico lleno de resentimiento – y ahora vienes a mi a suplicarme por su vida, ¡¿dime si al menos no merezco algo a cambio? – le grito causando que Yume temblara de miedo _

_-P-pero… y-yo – balbuceo – n-no… p-puedo _

_-Claro que podrás, vamos Yume rompe con esa regla y dame lo que quiero – Azura vio duda en el rostro de la rubia junto con sus lagrimas – el tiempo corre sacerdotisa – la soltó, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse _

_-¡Espera! – replico, al instante una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en las labios del demonio"_

Yume abrió los ojos de golpe con el corazón latiéndole muy de prisa, el cielo nocturno la saludaba…. junto con sus amargas lágrimas.

Molesta por tener esa debilidad salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido, pronto cuando el ultimo grano de arena del reloj que colgaba en el centro del salón principal Azuma vería su destino, junto con el de su alma.

-"No tienes porque hacerlo" – susurro la débil voz de Maka

-Y tu no tienes porque seguir conciente – replico caminando hacia el patio de aquel templo el cual era un pequeño oasis donde el agua era pura y cristalina rodeado por plantas y árboles formando un paraíso en medio de la desértica área. – Te estas convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza – se quejo, mientras se quitaba la sandalias y metía los pies en el agua. Se apoyo en sus manos y miro al cielo

-"Siempre estas mirando el cielo, es como si quisieras ver algo allá arriba"

-Tal vez tenga razón – hablo mas suavemente – busco tranquilidad, esto de reencarnar deteriora mi alma ya casi he olvidado como solía ser – suspiro

-"Alguien amable, supongo" – Yume río ante el comentario

-¿Amable?

-Blair me lo dijo, me pregunto donde estará ahora

-No lo se, y no me importa – dijo fríamente

-"No finjas conmigo, tu la extrañas"

-Y si así fuera ¿Que importa eso ya?

-"¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?"

-Aunque te diga que no lo aras así que adelante

-"¿Porque obedeces a Azura?" – Yume sonrío vagamente

-Porque cometí un error – se limito a decir – Yo quise salvar a alguien de la muerte, pero no puedes hacerlo – río sin ganas – Azura me prometió salvarlo a cambio de la localización del portal

-"Si el no cumplió su promesa, ¿Por qué…?"

-Oh, claro que cumplió su promesa – sus músculos se tensaron – él murió entre mis brazos, y cuando abrió sus ojos – unas lagrima se le escaparon recorriendo sus mejillas – No era él, ese maldito demonio tomo el alma de otra persona y luego me la entrego en su cuerpo. No resistió mucho y volvió a morir.

-"Lo siento"

-No lo hagas, no me compadezcas, fui una idiota que creía en el poder de traer a los muertos a esta tierra, pero solo consigues mas dolor. – se limpio las lagrimas

-"Yume…"

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – Fingió reír – que el bastardo trabajaba para Azura, me tendieron una trampa.

Algo vibro dentro de Maka

-Vaya parece que la charla acabo – se puso de pie, sonriendo

-Es una hermosa noche ¿no lo crees? – dijo con cinismo mientras sonreía confiado apoyando su guaraña sobre su hombro

-"¡Soul!" – murmuro con emoción Maka

-Concuerdo contigo, guardián – lanzo una rápida mirada al cielo – ¿A que debo tu visita? – camino lentamente sobre el agua del pequeño manantial. Soul no le quito la vista de encima

-Deberías saberlo

-Mmm… - fingió pensar la repuesta – Ah ya veo, así que Maka, este es el chico con el que sueñas todas la noches – hablo picara enrollando uno de sus mechones. El albino río

-Claro que sueña conmigo, la traigo muerta – espeto Soul con orgullo

-Sabes, Maka desea darte un golpe

-Si tanto lo deseas, Maka deja de ser el títere de esta bruja

-Me ofendes – se indigno – yo no soy una bruja, soy una antigua sacerdotisa – le corrigió. Sacudió su mano en el aire para después apuntar a Soul, una gran llamarada lo rodeo al instante

-Vaya tienes tu carácter – dijo usando la guaraña como bastón saltando hasta Yume quien ya se encontraba en tierra firme –No será fácil conseguir que vengas conmigo – le amenazo sosteniendo el filo de su arma cerca de su cuello

-Anda guardia, mátame – le desafío. El albino se lo pensó un segundo frunciendo el ceño – así que no puedes – desvío el arma con un dedo

-No lastimare a Maka

-Entonces pierdes tu tiempo – la crueldad de su voz izo estremecer a Maka.

La sacerdotisa alzo un brazo creando una gran serpiente con el agua del manantial, estiro el otro brazo creando a su vez otro reptil de fuego, las dos figuras danzaron alrededor de su cuerpo para después lanzarse amenazantes sobre Soul, quien sonrío sin importarle ya situación enfureciendo a Yume.

-¿Acaso deseas morir? – le cuestiono – ¿Porque haces eso?

-Quien tiene miedo a morir, jamás ha vivido – Yume se sorprendió, ordenando a las bestias detenerse a escasos pasos del albino – Y si yo he de morir ahora para salvar a mi protegida – El alma de Maka vibro – moriré con gusto – su siempre seductora sonrisa lleno a Maka de alegría, de tristeza, de enfado, de melancolía, todas emociones juntas bombardearon a Yume.

-¡Soul, eres un idiota! – grito Maka retomando el control de su cuerpo -¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡No tienes porque salvarme, si con eso arriesgas tu vida! – el asombro y la emoción no cabían dentro del chico quien corrió abrazándola fuertemente, mientras Maka hundía la cabeza en su pecho con el rostro empapado de lagrimas.

-Si soy un idiota por tratar de sacarte de aquí no me importa - la miro a los ojos, había extrañado ese hermoso bosque

-Aquí no puedes leer mentes, ni usar al máximo los poderes de tu guaraña, Yume es muy fuerte puede controlar todos los elementos… - hablo rápidamente la rubia con los labios temblorosos

-No necesito mi don para poder leerle – y dicho esto le dio un fuerte beso a la chica quien se estremeció tensándose de sorpresa, con los pensamientos revueltos y el corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Correspondió el beso dejándose llevar y disfrutando del momento, como si ellos dos no estuvieran allí, como si todo estuviera bien. Soul la atrajo más a su cuerpo sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su compañera saltándole en el pecho, sus manos rodearon su cuello hundiéndose en el blanco de sus cabellos, por un instante solo fueron ellos dos. Hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron aire y se separaron….

-Vaya, no estuvo nada mal – hablo con malicia la rubia rozando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Creyendo que eras tu sonreí, pero al ver el sol faltante en el hermoso bosque de tus ojos… me pregunte quien era la extraña frente a mi…"

-Yume – Mascullo con el semblante tenso

-Muy bien, Yume – el eco de un aplauso retumbo causando que ambos voltearan encontrándose con Azura de pie recargado en uno de los pilares del templo

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes, tal parece que no basta con todas las veces que has reencarnado, aun no aprendes la lección – La rubia desvío la mirada avergonzada muy en el fondo sus palabras dolían; era verdad después de vivir el dolor de su primera vida una y otra vez continua cometiendo el mismo error: enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

-No te adelantes, Azura – dijo acercándosele – él guardián es asunto de Maka, no de mi – se excuso con el ceño fruncido notablemente ofendida

-Así que eres el tan mencionada demonio Azura – Hablo Soul por primera vez con su típica pose de no me importa quien eres si te metes en mi camino te golpeare.

-¿Nos conocemos? – Azura sonrío divertido

-No lo creo, pero he escuchado hablar de ti

-Después de un siglo aun mantengo mi popularidad – se cruzo de brazos orgulloso – Déjame adivinar – sostuvo su barbilla pensativo - ¿Soul? ¿Me equivoco?

-Los efectos de este condenado lugar no te limitan ¿eh? – Se rasco la cabeza – Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante

-Para tu desgracia así es, mi querido amigo – frunció el ceño molesto por la poca preocupación que el albino mostraba. Sabia perfectamente que el llevaba todas las de perder y aun así sonreía como si tuviera la victoria asegurada.

Soul estiro un brazo y casi al instante su guaraña llego a el, la blandió

-No soy tu amigo – bramo con furia preparándose para dar un golpe

-Azura yo me encargo – intercedió la rubia

-Oh, si claro ya antes note lo bien que utilizas tus… encantos – ataco. Yume apretó los puños

-No te atrevas a insultarla – acerco el filo de la guaraña a su cuello

-Entonces ya tenemos la sangre que hacia falta – murmuro mirando a Soul a los ojos

-¡No! – Grito débilmente Maka causando un cambio preocupante en el semblante de Yume

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, no me digas que…?

-Te lo dije ¿no? es asunto de Maka no mío – se defendió

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso de la "sangre que hacia falta"? – cuestiono el albino sintiendo totalmente excluido

-Lo lamento guardián – musito Yume escondiendo su tristeza, o mas bien la de Maka quien gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de controlar su cuerpo sin mucho éxito – Serás nuestro sacrificio. Cuando el reloj de arena deje caer el ultimo grano, tu sangre le dará a Azura lo que desea y…

-… ¡Yo veré mi destino realizado! – exclamo Azura lanzándose sobre de el. Soul se defendió dándole una buena tajada que se supone debía partirlo por la mitad, pero dado que estaba en el ese lugar sin dones u otro poder no era mas que un simple humano con un arma que apenas cortaba –Necesitaras mas que eso – y dicho esto le clavo un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar estrellándose contra una pared.

Soul tosió sangre agarrándose fuerte el estomago sintió un liquido espeso, la herida que le había hecho Chrona se abrió manchando se camisa de rojo. Intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor se lo impidió. Azura de una gran zancada llego a el y le pateo el rostro. Soul dejo escapar un quejido saboreando el hierro de su sangre; aun así consiguió tomar su guaraña y hacer caer al enemigo dándole tiempo de alejarse.

Mientras Yume contemplaba la pelea con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada perdida

-"Por favor has que se detengan" – suplicaba Maka quien cada vez se sentía cansada como cuando comenzó a ver auras y se quedaba dormida y terminaba en los brazos de su guardián, solo que este vez presentía que si dormía no despertaría nunca.

-¿Por qué no te duermes de una vez? – cuestiono sin expresión en su voz

-"Tu ya lo sabes" – en eso momento Azura volvió a golpear a Soul en la heridade su abdomen, su sangre destilaba cayendo al piso - ¡Soul! - Sollozaba – ¿Porque no puede usar su don? ¿Por qué no puede usar los poderes de su guaraña? Lo he visto pelear antes el no se deja vencer así de fácil

-Los dones eh… - suspiro la sacerdotisa – muchas personas dependen de ellos pero ¿sabes de donde surgen exactamente? – Sintió la negativa de Maka – Los dones nacen del alma, y la representación del alma es…

-"…el aura" – completo la frase entiendo a lo que se refería Yume – no solo son colores y emociones lo que veo, también puedo ver el alma de las personas

-Así es, este templo anula los dones, pero eso no significa que anule el alma, depende de su determinación y de la habilidad para controlar su don, el guardián es fuerte, debería poder controlar su don aun en este lugar, pero desde el principio estaba muy débil, veo que la pelea con Chrona le daño demasiado.

Sin su don para leer mentes estaba se sentía perdido no podía leer el próximo movimiento de su enemigo, no podía usar el poder de su guaraña mas allá de lo normal sin decir que su cuerpo de dolía horrores ¿Cómo es que Yume podía conservar sus dones? Fijo su mirada en la chica quien cerró los ojos

-Entiendo que Azura no pueda usar del todo sus poderes ya que su alma es débil y esta por desaparecer – murmuro Yume pensativa

- "Pero los colores rojos del aura de Soul demuestran un alma fuerte y obstinada"

Soul yacía en el suelo el cual se teñía con el escarlata de su sangre Azura lleno de ira se acercaba listo para acabar con el cuando una mano delicada lo detuvo

-¿Qué es lo que…? – rugió el demonio con el rostro deformado de ira

-Creí que era el sacrificio – se excuso sin emoción aparente en su rostro. Azuma se relajo

-Si... casi lo olvido – y dicho esto salio de la destartala habitación que se convirtió en un oasis sin forma y totalmente destruido

….

Cuando el sus ojos se abrieron encontró el techo labrado en hueso en lugar del cielo nocturno donde recordó haber perdido la conciencia, examino el lugar estaba ante una enorme puerta de hierro con inscripciones en una legua desconocida. Al aparecer se encontraba al final de un pasillo con el piso de ajedrez y pilares en los extremos. Se giro para sentarse percatándose de que el cuerpo ya no le dolía como antes y las heridas habían sanado, hubiera sido perfecto solo que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas

-Lo que me faltaba – hablo con sarcasmo

-Veo que ya despertaste – Yume se aproximaba luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes con la bastilla plateada y sandias, su cabello iba suelto y se balanceada a cada paso que daba -¿Cómo… - se lo pensó un momento - … te sientes? – se inclino quedando a su altura

-Te preocupada por mi – alzo sorprendido la ceja

-¡Claro que no! – se apresuro a decir "La verdad es que si lo estoy" creyó escuchar Soul dentro de la mente de Yume – Es Maka, no deja de balbucear cosas sin sentido

-Quisiera verla otra vez… me refiero a Maka

-Se nota que la extrañas, pero no puedo si conciencia esta muy débil para tomar el control de su cuerpo

-Eso quiere decir que ¿no volverá? – se aventuro a preguntar

-La fiebre ha bajado – dijo tocando su frente – que alivio, mis curaciones fueron un éxito.

-Por si lo sospechas no estoy delirando – frunció el ceño

-Cuando yo recupere mi libertada, Maka también lo hará – miro la puerta labrada – Aunque talvez mi castigo sea muy grande después de lo que voy a hacer

-¿Eh? – Soul quien no entendía nada, como pudo se puso de pie - ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

-La vida se paga con otra vida - "No es así… Hero" pensó dejando escapar un lagrima.

….

_Hasta aquí ;) _

_Eso es todo por hoy… así que díganme que les pareció? Buena o mala? O de plano no la armo como escritora D: _

_Dejen sus reviews que son mi motivación por la cual no he dejado abandonada en un rincón de mi compu la historia_

_Ah… una cosa: pásense a leer otro fic que ha surdido de mi fantasiosa cabeza (claro si quieren) que subiré mas o menos en una media hora mas… se llama "Gitana de la noche" espero que el titulo les llame la atención n.n _

_Yanne… _

**¿Review?...**


End file.
